The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a cassette tray and an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a cassette tray that regulates and holds an X-ray film cassette by four sides, and an X-ray imaging apparatus having the cassette tray.
An X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates an X-ray to a patient from an X-ray irradiator, and detects the transmitted X-ray by an X-ray detector so as to form a fluoroscopic image. A subject to be imaged faces the X-ray detector between the X-ray irradiator and the X-ray detector.
Some of the X-ray imaging apparatuses take an X-ray fluoroscopic image by using an X-ray film cassette. The imaging is performed with the state in which the X-ray film cassette is loaded to a cassette tray. The cassette tray is configured to regulate and hold the X-ray film cassette by four sides (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-195653).